Chase and Emma Reunited
by torivega6498
Summary: It has been 7 years since Chase and Emma have been separated. Emma went too Adventure Bay because she was looking for a new place to fit in. Once trouble arises, Emma rushes to the rescue. How will things work out? Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

It was night in adventure bay, all the pups at the look was asleep, Chase was sleeping in his puphouse and started dreaming.

[Screen Player: Ripple Effect]

8 years ago, Emma's parents has been acting kind of strange, so she went to her parents.

"Hey mom, dad?" said Emma

"Mom, dad you've been extremely quiet and you're barely sleeping, are you okay?" Emma said.

"Yeah we're fine, but if anything happens to you, when you turn 8, you have to find your baby brother that's right here, and you have to protect him," Mom said.

"Yes mom." Emma said.

Once the night came a mysterious pup came in and try to cut a piece of her fur while it is glowing and singing a song.

"Flower, gleam and glow, let you powers shine-" said Christina.

But when she tried to cut her hair, the piece and hair that got cut turned brown. So she took her to the Isle of the Lost.

[Screen Player: Ripple Effect]

"GAH" Chase said. He looked around nervously.

"Phew just a dream."

In the Isle, Emma was getting a tingly feeling about what happened in the past.

So she packed everything because her mom was wicked and ran off in the middle of the night. By morning she went to the city of Adventure Bay. She went to a hideout where her cousin Thalia lives. She knocked and her cousin opened the door.

"Emma" Thalia said.

"Want a roommate?" Emma said. Thalia smiled and let her in. "Thanks for letting me crash here"

"No problem" Thalia said.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Emma went to go get some food, but her eyes started glowing aquamarine blue. Which means trouble is near. She ran to where it was coming from and when she got there, the apartment was on fire and she ran in and got the people out unharmed. She heard someone crying because their kid named Ally is still in there and the place was coming down. She ran back in and found her but a piece of the ceiling was about to fall on her, but Emma ran and pushed it up. She grabbed the baby and ran out, so much fire was following her, but she jumped out the building and landed on her paws.

"Here you go" Emma said putting the baby in the mother's arms.

"Thank you so much." The mother said.

"No problem." She got a hose and stopped the fire and fixed the entire building. Everyone clapped for her. Emma just smiled and ran off. By that time, Ryder and the others got there and saw everything was ok. so they went to talk to other people to see what happened.

"Hey what happened here?" Chase said.

"A fire happened and we all were trapped in there but then that girl pup rescued us and fixed everything." The mother said.

"What breed was it and what color was it?" Skye asked.

"it was a gold, tan, and yellow German Shepard with bangs and it was weird but the pup had actual human hair. She also had a streak of silver and white on her side." the mother said. Chase started to have flashbacks. Then he held his head cause it caused him to have a terrible headache. The pups looked at him.

"Chase are you ok?!" Ryder said trying to snap him out. Chase's eyes were glowing pure crystal blue but faded back to his normal eye color.

"Yeah I am fine lets go back to the lookout." Chase said.


	3. Chapter 3

The others followed him back to the lookout. They went to each of their puphouses. Chase kept having flashbacks. So he got up and went to Big View Trail. Then a rock slide was heading his way and trapped him inside. 'I've got to call Ryder' Chase thought. So he called Ryder and told him the situation.

"Don't worry Chase we're on our way." Ryder said. He hung up.

Then Chase saw a gold blur rushing to help him out. He heard the sound of someone pushing some rocks out of the way. The figure revealed herself. It was the German Shepard. (If you don know who it is read about it in chapter 2) Her hair was flowing in the wind, with her hood on her head.

"Here, grab my paw" She offered her paw to help him. He accepted it and she got him out.

"Thank you." Chase said.

"You're welcome" She said. She started to walk off.

"Hey wait, you were that German Shepard during the fire rescue." Chase said catching up to her.

"Yep that's me." Emma said.

"What is your name?" Chase said.

"Emma" She said.

"Mine is Chase."

"Nice to meet you. I've got to go. I have a family to take care of."

"Yeah maybe we can meet up sometime" Chase said. Emma nodded, smiled then she ran off.

"She is unusually fast for a German Shepard." Chase said. He knew she looked really familiar. But he can't remember. Ryder and the others found him.

"Chase are you ok?!" Ryder said. Ryder started checking Chase to see if he was hurt.

"Ryder I am fine. I got saved by that German Shepard pup." Chase said.

"Do you know which way she went?" Ryder said. Chase nodded and pointed west. So they followed that trail she took. Then they saa a fork in the road, Chase went left and the others went right. But he got over the edge of a cliff and he was about to fall, but the same blur came. He saw her again.

"Here" She held out her paw and he took it and she pulled him up. Then she ran off again. Chase went to the others and told them what happened. What they didn't know was that Emma was secretly in a tree listening to their conversation. Then her hearing picked up a plane that was going to crash. The others heard something and saw her in the tree, so she ran to the plane and the others followed her, and she flew up to the plane. By that time, the PAW Patrol got there and saw the action. Emma tied a knot around the plane so she can guide it.

"Ahhh" Emma grunted as she was pulling the plane. But they were heading towards the bridge. "Oh come on, are you kidding me?! What doesn't this town have?!" Emma climbed down to the bottom of the plane. "Aahhh" Emma grunted as she turn the plane on its side through the bridge. She got back on top of the plane. Then, there was a building in the way. "Seriously?!" She used her hair and wrapped it around the plane, and threw it at the top of the building and she pulled her hair to the side and turned the plane around the building. Then, her hair let go of the building, she untied the knot on the plane, and steered it at the bay to land. She landed perfectly on the bay, then she jumped off the plane, into the bay, and untied the plane. She got on the plane's wing to breathe. Then helicopters came and flashed their lights at her and the plane. Everyone was shocked of what Emma can do. Ryder and the others were very impressed of what she did. They went back to the lookout.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got to the lookout. Ryder gave Emma and Thalia some food. Chase took a good look at her, even though she had her hood on, he recognized her.

"Hey you're that German Shepard pup aren't you?" Chase said. The others looked at her in shock.

"Yep, you finally got one right." Emma finally said.

"Well, we were hoping if you would like to join us?" Ryder said.

"Umm...Who are you guys?" Emma said.

"We're the PAW Patrol, we help protect citizens around Adventure Bay." Ryder said. Emma just blinked.

"Umm...No thanks." Emma said. The others looked shocked again.

"Why not?" Skye said. Emma just huffed.

Then after a few minuted she finally spoke.

"Because I am not really, you know, trusting when it comes to other people. I have a lot of trust issues. So when someone talks to me, I just mind my own business and keep walking, cause I don't trust anyone." Emma said. The others jaws dropped.

"It's true. She doesn't open up to others. She just ignore them." Thalia said.

"Well we can help you." Marshall said. The others nodded in agreement.

"No. Nobody can help her. Well thanks for the food, but we gotta run." Thalia said. Emma just said nothing, and she and Thalia ran out the door. The others just looked confused.

"What the heck just happened?" Rocky said. The others just shooked their heads .


End file.
